The day that everything changed
by Djvirgil
Summary: Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon's lives are about to changes in more the one way
1. prologue

**Note: this is a small prologue of a history that's been inside my mind; this is actually the first thing that I've ever written so pleas review it and let me know what you think**

* * *

It all start one day, he was slaking on her class thinking on ways to get back at Roy for something stupid that he had done when suddenly.

"Mr. todd what have I told you about dreaming in my class" a commanding but sweet voice was heard.

"I don´t know I probably was dreaming that day too" the 16 years old kid said with a smirk

"you know I was expecting more giving your background but if you cant take this seriously I'm going to talk with your parents about your" said the beautiful teacher before been interrupted by the youngster

"It won't be necessary Miss. Gordon I'll be in my best behavior from now on"

"I'd hope so" said Barbara while she finished with the test "but I'm still going and that final"

Jason sigh you see the truth of the matter was that after his adopted father died he have been living with his big brother and was a little intense about that kind of things

* * *

"So Jason" a scruffy red-head kid about one year older than he said "when are you going to confess your real feelings to Miss Gordo"

Jason didn't reply he was to busy thinking on how break it to Dick why he was doing so bad, he wasn't a bad student maybe a little lazy but when it comes to English he was just not doing well at all.

* * *

**Saturday afternoon in a nice but small two room apartment **

A man and a woman met for the first time but no quit

Barbara was a little shock to find out that the slacker Jason had a brother like Richard Grayson detective of the G.C.P.D and prospect to be the next commissioner when her father decide to retire (if ever)

"So Miss Gordon" dick said "what have Jason do this time?"

"Nothing thats the problem" a angry Barbara answer "he's always skipping classes and in the rare occasion that he show up hes always day dreaming about god know what"

"Really I taught that he was doing well in school" Dick said with dumbfounded look in his face

"That's the thing that he is, in all but my class"

Both keep talking as if Jason wasn't in the same room, listening

* * *

A few hours passed and the conversation had already change from Jason's performance to much more mundane topics none of them was of any interest for old Jason whom was already in bed by that point, so he didn't realize that his whole world was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note:i'm still finding my footing, so pleas review it **_

* * *

It's been a year now since all started, and he was annoyed by it, it wasn't enough that his brother was dating one his teacher without telling him but that teacher was non other than Barbara Gordon the most beautiful woman he knew.

They managed to keep it a secret for a little over six months always meeting in his free days ore with the excuse of Jason's bad grades.

But it wasn't until Jason decide out of spit that he didn't feel like going to school not helped by the fact that his some what favorite teacher was sick, after a quick walk and climbing the fire stairs he find himself in his bedroom playing with the old Ps2 that Dick have given to him in his twelve birthday, when suddenly he heard something coming out in the living room and when the young boy peeked he saw them kissing in the sofa.

To be honest he already suspected something, I mean he was not Timothy drake boy genius but he wasn't stupid, all those visits to his house couldn't be because of his grades so something was up,

But at the same time he couldn't deny that he hopes for it to be only his paranoid filled brain.

Jason started to feel something new; something that he didn't knew what it was, it wasn't jealousy, he felt that every time some one compare him to his perfect big brother Richard Grayson, it wasn't anger either he was very familiar with that even if that didn't made him feel very proud, no this was something completely different to anything he have ever feel before.

After the shock of seeing them making out, he did what he always do he ran he ran away until he find himself in the mall where he knew he could find his two best friends.

* * *

"I'm telling you I saw them" said Jason to the two redheads.

"Yea I got it I just don't see what the big deal" said a petit girl with green eyes with the name of Kory.

"Well the big deal is that jay here is in love with the teacher" Roy said whit the biggest smirk he could mustered while eating a burger.

"I'm not in love with her" Jason said "is just I don't get why they haven't tell me anything I mean".

"Well if you are not in love with her then why you care so much" Kory interrupted him before he could finish.

For the first time since they been friends Jason didn't have a comeback for that.

"Come on Kory leave him alone you know how he is about his crushes" Roy said ending the conversation.

The truth was that when it came to love Jason wasn't the most open person no since the whole Sasha debacle.

* * *

If she was to be honest whit her self, she hated it all of it; the sneaking around, lying to her friends and family, and in a lesser degree she felt guilty about Jason.

Sure he had twelve years younger than her so even if he had the guts to confess his true feelings nothing would come of it but still he deserve to know.

After all she was using the connection between the two in her benefit, but at the same time she couldn't denied the way that Dick Grayson made her feel.

He was everything that she always wanted it in a boyfriend, caring, easy to talk to, strong both physical and emotionally, handsome, and the most important thing in the world single (she was not going to make the same mistake twice).

But as the days went by she kept asking the same questions over an over; should she tell the truth to Jason? That what started as a legitimated reason, in the past six months has devolved in nothing more than an excuse.

She knew that Jason was smart even more so that even hi realize, so she knew it was a matter of time before he put two and two together and she wasn't exactly thrill about what would happen when he did.

* * *

"I'm serious we should tell him before its too late" Barbara said completely ignoring the stupid comment that Grayson had made about the movie they were watching.

"Why is not like he need to know everything that I do or with who I do it" Dick reply with a smug expression.

"No but he is your brother and my student it would not be pretty if he find out and tell some one else".

"Yea well if that is what's really eating you up we will when he gets back from school" Dick finally said trying to end the conversation before they started another discussion.

"That's all I'm asking babe" Barbara said leaning forward to kiss his lips.

* * *

But after the kiss ended she saw with the corner of her eye like the door of Jason's room was slowly closing, and at that moment new questions started to cloud her mind.

Did she really see it or was a trick that her mind fill with guilt was playing on her? And if he actually knew how could they explain it? Could they explain it after all she was suppose to be sick in bed not smooching with hers secret boyfriend.

She froze in the spot praying that the boy wouldn't com out of hi's room and not wanting to said anything about it to Dick fearing the pranks that he would make if that ended being just a figment of her imagination.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Not: pleas review it and tell me what do you think, also I don't owe any of this characters**_

* * *

Much later that day Dick receive a call from his boss (and father-in-law) about a bank robbery were he was need it.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go" Dick said before heading to his room in order get ready.

But Barbara was too lost in her own mind to answer.

Dick figuring that his brother was coming late if at all, asked Barbara if she didn't mind to wait there until he finished with whatever it was happening in the bank, and then he was gone.

This being the first time that she staid completely alone in the boys' house decides to snoop around and see how they lived.

Dick's room was nothing out of the world for a man of his age only a bit cleaner that she imagine, he had a lot of photos of both of his families especially with a old British man that she thought looked familiar somehow, and a few of Haly's Circus's old posters, but nothing more, she was almost disappointed.

Jason's however was more interesting, almost as messy as its owner full of books old and new, a old TV, comic books, a laptop, a pocket knives and a bunch of cloths in the floor "thank god I'm not OCD" said to her self, after more looking around she find one single picture of a redhead, at first glance she thought it was her in the picture but then she realize it was to old to be hers.

* * *

It was close to midnight and none of them were at home, she decide to calls Dick to see if he was on his way home but he told her that the bank robbery had turn in a hostages situation and couldn't leave, but that she should leave before Jason arrive.

Ignoring Dick's warning, she decide to wait for Jason so they could really talk about everything, from his performance in her class, his crush on her, and finishing with the truth about her relationship with Dick.

Two hours later still no sign of Jason, so she decide to leave and get some much needed sleep, maybe thinking on what she will actually going to say to Jason.

But unnoticed to her a strange shadow star to follow her getting closer and closer until.

* * *

Jason had wasted the last three and a half hours alone, Roy and Kory all ready gone, the mall long closed for the day, so he had no other alternative but to wander the streets thinking of everything that his two best (only) friends told him.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Roy asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know" Jason answer him with an even gloomier expression on than usually.

"Theirs nothing he can do, it not like this affect him in any real way" Kory said

"Yea it does" Roy said back "do you have any idea how awkward it's going to be now".

"It's not going to be awkward, it's just that I hated that they keep this a secret" it´s a lie, he knew it as soon as the words came out of his mouth and both Roy and Kory knew it too.

"So again I ask, what are you going to do" this time none of them answer.

* * *

Without realizing, he found his ways to his house where the woman he loved was, alone this time or at least that's how it appears from the outside.

He saw her going to his room and found him self praying for her no to switch on

The laptop (for reasons), fighting the urges to go through the fire escape and give her a good scare, he decide to wait outside until she was gone.

Ten minutes later he was asleep, really it wasn't the first time he slept in the streets, but that was before, before Dick, before Bruce and before his mother.

A loud scream woke him up, and he was shock to se, Barbara trying to get away from the man holding her, thoughtlessly he grab a brick that was near by and smashed it against the man head.

That man fell unconscious, but from a van parked in front of them another one came and tackled the boy forcing him in to the ground hitting his head against the asphalt, while that was going on Barbara manage to take out of her purse the taser gun that she started to carry with her after a mugging, before the crook could get up of the floor, he was hit with 50,000 volts at 26 watts rendering him completely harmless.

* * *

After a short trip up the stairs with a semi-conscious Jason, Barbara finally manages to put him in his bed.

"Tried not to fall asleep, you might have a concussion" said Barbara before walking out of the kid's room

"Yea mom" Jason replies.

After hearing it, Barbara giggled a little thinking that maybe the old Jason had returned, not knowing that he did actually thought she was the woman of the photo, Catherine Todd.

* * *

After a short call to the 911 she came back to the room finding, Jason with half of his otherwise black hair, with a crimson coding on it.

"Are you trying to be more like Roy?" Barbara asked from door of the room

"No I want to be just like you" Jason answered while admiring his new look in the nearest mirror, "I think I can pull it of".

"Dream on kid" a smirking Barbara said," I'm way to badass fore you to be like me".

"Yea especially with the taser" Jason said while remembering that one time when he was electrocuted with one (stupid Roy)

"And you better remember that next time you want to skip classes"

"Yea I will" Jason said while grabbing a plain T-shirt to clean the blood.

"Give me that" Barbra said after a few of Jason's failed attempts to clean the blood.

"It hurts you know that?" Jason whine when Barbara finally put the T-shirt in his head.

Barbra smiled at the sight of the supposed toughest kid in the school, twisting in pain, but before she could answer him.

"So who were those two? You're ex boyfriends?" Jason asked.

Barbra laughs with the fakest laughter she could pull of, "No! The first one told me that it was my father's fault" she said while finishing with Jason's wounds.

"Did you finish already" Jason said with a sad gaze in his eyes, clearly he was enjoying been so close to Barbara.

"Yea but I will suggest you to go to a hospital, you still could have a concussion" Barbara said while putting away the bloody T-shirt.

After a couple of silent minutes Barbara decide it was time to talk about the elephant in the room but before she could do that.


	4. Chapter 3

Everything happened so fast that she had no time to react, but if her cell phone hadn't rang at that time she didn't knew how all could have ended.

"Who is this?" she asked, leaving the room where everything it went down.

"Barbara it's me" Dick answered her, "I heard about what happened, are you two all right?"

"Yeah, well sort of"

"Why, what happened?" an obviously worried Dick asked.

"They, hit Jason in the head, he was bleeding, and he might have a concussion" Barbara said.

"That's ok" Dick said a little more relax now, "and are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked that's all"

"Well I'd already finish here, and I'm gone be there in an hour tops, so could you stay with him and sea if he's ok?" Dick asked

"Yeah, I'll do that" she answered him, even though she really didn't want to, after what happened

"Who was it" Jason asked, as soon as she walked back in the room

"Nobody" she answered, trying to avoid his gaze

"Yeah, right" he said "and you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, I but that's all you getting"

"Why?"

"Because it's not of your business" she said ending the conversation

"Ok I get it, if you want to you can go home, I'm fine" he said realizing how uncomfortable she was

"No I'm fine, just a little shock" that seems to be her default state that night

"Yeah ok" Jason said while standing up from the bed, and walking out of the room

* * *

A full hour pass before Jason went back to the room, by that moment Barbara had left as well and was sitting in the living room, watching some movie that was one

Jason was trying to sleep but he had too many things in his mind, like why did he do that? , was she mad? , what Dick would say when he finds out? , but to him all that was pointless now because in the end of the day he finally had fulfill his long lasting dream of kissing Barbara Gordon, and it was glorious

* * *

She wasn't actually paying any attention to the movie, in fact the only thing in her mind right now was, Jason and his boldness, sure it wasn't a secret that he had a crush on her but to actually act on it, that was something that caught her of guard.

And what scares her most was how little she actually cares about, sure she could loose her teaching license but he was sixteen so if a relationship was to be started it would be legal.

But before she could start to make sense of everything, the door opened.

"Barbara, how are you?" a man voice came from the door

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she responded a little startled

"When I told him about what happened, he insisted in come and see you" Dick said behind him

"Yeah well I'm fine" Barbara said, a little annoyed about the fact that everybody kept asked her the same thing

"Well I'm glad you're fine" her father James Gordon said "and what about the kid?"

"Jason? He is in his room, I think he is sleeping" she said, avoiding Dick's eyes

"Well I need to talk to him" this time the man talking was Comm. Gordon, she was probably the only person in the world that could tell the differences between the two

"And not with me?" she asked

"You're my daughter, if I take your statement they could said I was bias" the Comm. Gordon said

"I'll take care of that, while you talk to Jason" Dick said

* * *

Jason wasn't aware of the two man in the house, he was to busy coming up with a way to talk about what had happen whit Barbara

Finally devising what he thought was a smooth way to bring it up, he ran towards the door of his room, and when he opens it, he saw a large man with a trench coat, a red mustache and a few wrinkles on his face, he was dumbfounded to said the least

"How are you?" he asked to the man

"I'm James Gordon, Barbara's father" Comm. Gordon answered: "I'd hoped you could tell me what happened"

"I don't know, I got here when everything had already started" the boy how had already lose all the bravery he had, answered: "and after they hit me in the head I kind of doze of"

"Mmm I see, are you sure you didn't remember anything that might seem important"

"Oh, yeah one of them had a tattoo of a rose in the neck"

"You sure about that son?" he asked obviously worry

"Yeah, why?" Jason asked

"Nothing, just making sure you remembered it correctly"

"Well ok then"

After that, Jason left the room as quickly as he could

* * *

"I already told you" Barbara said really piss at Dick "the first guy came from behind, grab me, and then Jason appeared out of nowhere and tackle him"

"And after that?" Dick asked

"The second guy came out of the van, and hit Jason with a rock or something, so I grab my taser and fire it at him"

"So both men were out, but now they are nowhere to be found"

"Yea probably there was another one in the van" Barbara said, but before she could finish talking she spied with the corner of her eye, Jason coming out of his room

"Oh, so you were here to" Jason said addressing Dick

"Yeah, and Barbara was telling me about, how you acted as a hero today" Dick said with a obvious mocking tone in his voice, "maybe, you have a future cop in you"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get it out "Jason said with a smirk

"So, did you tell him about the tattoo?" Jason asked

"What tattoo?" Dick and Barbara asked at the same time

"The first guy, he had a tattoo of a rose in his neck, it seemed important some how"

"I didn't notice that" Barbara said

"Well that's something" Dick muttered under his breath

"Why?" Jason asked

"It's nothing probably, but one of the guys form the bank had one of those"

Well that's something.


	5. Chapter 4

A week later and there was still no leads on the incident of that night, so both Jason and Barbra decided pay no mind to it, and just go on with their lives.

"Well that's all for today, and remember to bring the permit for next week field trip tomorrow is the last day" Barbara said to her class before finishing with today lesson

"So what's up with all that secrecy about the field trip? Nobody knows where we are going" Jason asked after every one had left the room

"It's like you said a secret" Barbra said while finishing packing her books "besides, it's more fun this way don't you think?"

"Well, I'm kind of sick of secrets if you ask me" Jason mumbled back at her

"Yeah, I know, it's not like we haven't had that same conversation three days ago" Barbra said with an obviously bored expression in her face

"I, I just don't understand why we had to kept this as a secret to every one?"

"Because, the less people know about us, the less likely the wrong person will found out"

"Yeah, right"

The next several minutes that they spend together were in silence, it was like neither of them knew what to do

"So, are you doing anything after today school?" Barbara asked, trying to change the subject

"I don't know," Jason answered, "Roy got a new bow and want me to help him to do some stupid stunt so he could upload to YouTube"

"Well, it seems, how should I put it?"

"Boring as fuck" Jason finished "and it's not made better by the fact that his videos hardly get any views"

"Well, if you all ready finish with that at around nine, why don't you swing by my place maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah or something" Jason replayed with a mischievous grin in his face

"Wipe that grim of your face Todd, or I'll do it fore you"

"I'd love to see you tried Barbie" Jason said finally leaving classroom

* * *

It was a very quit day at the police station, the perfect day to get lose in you own thoughts, and that was exactly what detective Dick Grayson was doing until

"You know we are at lunch break right?" a female detective asked behind him

"Oh, hi Maggie, how are you" Dick said after a couple of seconds of silence

"You know, a little bored since Kate went to Metropolis" she answered

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, you must be so proud?"

"Yeah, I think" Maggie said with a somber look in her eyes, and quickly changes the topic "any way, what's eating you? Grayson"

"It's the whole bank robbery thing, I feel like theirs more to it"

"Like, how one of the guys who attack your little brother and your girlfriend had the same tattoo?"

"Yeah, like that" Dick answered "I mean that can't be a coincides"

"Who knows" Maggie said "I mean this is Gotham after all"

"Yeah, you probably right"

* * *

"I swear Roy, if you fuck this up, I will kill you" said Jason while holding a cigarette in his mouth

"Don't worry, I won't" Roy replay to him, while holding a flaming arrow in his bow "besides, if I fuck this up the death one will be you"

"You're not helping" Jason said "let's get this over with"

"Why so eager? Do you have something else to do?"

"As a matter of fact yeas I do"

"Well in that case" Roy said while shooting the arrow without any warning

The arrow barely touched the cigarette in Jason's mouth, but that's was enough to lit it

"Told you I could do it" Roy said with a smug look in his face

"Yeah, and it only took twenty attempts"

"That's beside the point, but tell me what so important that you had to ditch your best friend?"

"I'm behind with some of my classes, so I had go to Ms. Gordon's house and study" Jason answered

"Since when do you care about your grades?"

"Since I decide, not to become a royal screw-up, like you"

"Wow harsh, any way I have to go to, I promise Kory that I will take her to the movies tonight, see you later Jaybird"

"See you, and next time you call me that, I'll be the one shooting the flaming arrows"

* * *

"So, what was that Roy want it to do with the bow" Barbara asked while scrolling thorough her Netflix account

"He wanted to shoot flaming arrows at me"

"Really, cool"

"Yeah it was" Jason said with a sarcastic look in his face "until he almost set me on fire"

"Hey, that would make you even hotter" Barbara said obviously ignoring his sarcasm

"That's impossible" Jason said "so have you decide what are we watching tonight"

"No really, it's either a thought provoking art-house movie or a mindless action movie with little to no plot"

"Well, I vote fore the second one"

* * *

Two hours later and what started as a goofy movie with big explosions, was starting to feel like one of The Lord of the Rings movies

"Wow this movie really sucks, doesn't it" Jason said with a tone more of a statement than of a question

"Yeah, at least the first ones were short and to the point, but this one just keeps going"

"And I thought that there were dinosaurs in this one"

"Maybe we should see what's on T.V?" Barbara asked

"No, it is almost over let's see how it ends" Jason answered "hey, do you know what happen with that bank robbery?"

"No really" Barbara answered a little perplexes by the question "why?"

"Nothing, it's just that Dick been working on it no stop for the past week"

"And your worry about your big brother?" Barbara mockingly asked

"You know what, forget it, it's not like one of the guys who almost kill us may have been involved in it"

"Ok, I'll asked my father about it, but I doubt he'll tell me anything"


End file.
